


Обсессия

by Serpentaria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria
Summary: Они оба уже слишком увязли друг в друге.





	

Хината весело что-то тараторит с той стороны экрана; скайп барахлит, и картинка иногда подергивается помехами, превращая Хинату в размытое рыжее пятно. Это даже хорошо: видеть его счастливое лицо тяжело.   
Хината рассказывает про учёбу, про тренировки в университете, потом прикладывается ухом к камере и хвастается свежим проколом в ухе, пятым по счету. Кагеяма слегка осуждающе качает головой: то, с какой скоростью Хината обзаводится новыми модификациями, напрягает непривычностью. Безусловно, ему очень идут и бритый затылок, и пирсинг, и забитый узорами рукав, но с каждой обновкой Хината будто перестает быть собой, и Кагеяме это не нравится.  
— Я и Кенму уговорил, на выходных пойдем сделаем парный индастриал в честь третьей годовщины. Позвать его? — бодро спрашивает Хината, и у Кагеямы спазмом сжимает горло.  
«Не надо», — пытается сказать Кагеяма, но поздно: на экране появляется темное пятно, и, как назло, именно в этот момент связь приходит в норму, картинка выравнивается. Кенма, год назад прекративший осветлять волосы, коротко машет ему рукой, а Кагеяма думает про себя «Сдохни» и вежливо приветствует его вслух.   
После появления Кенмы разговор не клеится, и Кагеяма как может осторожно заканчивает беседу. Хината, прощаясь, улыбается — светло и ярко, и он такой красивый, такой счастливый, не понять, чего хочется больше: запереть его рядом с собой и не выпускать, или больше никогда не видеть, чтобы не накатывала эта черная тоска.   
За те три года, что прошли с момента, как Хината в ответ на его признание неловко улыбнулся и сказал: «Прости, Кагеяма, мне уже кое-кто нравится», можно уже было бы отпустить дурацкое чувство и прийти в себя. Перевести все в шутку, как он сделал перед Хинатой тогда. Заняться чем-то полезным и не бередить себе душу еженедельными разговорами с Хинатой, который в своем Токио с Кенмой был счастлив и чувствовал себя на своём месте; не получалось. Кагеяма старался, правда старался… до того момента, когда появилась Ячи. С этим её предложением, от которого не хватило сил отказаться — ни тогда, в первый раз, ни теперь, когда всё превратилось в пугающую зависимость.   
Он пишет ей сообщение, закрывая ноутбук. «Тренировка закончится в семь».  
Ответ приходит через минуту: «Я приеду».  
Против воли на лицо лезет предвкушающая улыбка; Кагеяма одергивает себя, но это совсем не помогает. В голове воскрешается картинка с прошлого раза, в паху собирается напряжение, — Кагеяма встряхивает головой и идет собирать сумку для тренировки.   
Сегодня его опять хвалят, торопливо и восторженно: «Ты действительно гениальный связующий, Кагеяма-кун», «Мы так рады, что ты в нашей команде», и каждая фраза, с одной стороны, приносит удовольствие, а с другой — скребет внутри острым когтем. Если он такой гениальный, почему, черт возьми, Хината сейчас не с ним? За три года так и не получилось найти ответ, отыскать, в чем Кенма оказался лучше.   
Он остается последним, как обычно. Команда машет ему, прощается, — Кагеяма криво улыбается и закрывает за ними двери. Эхо его шагов разносит по залу, кривые тени наползают, стоит ему притушить лампы. Когда он заканчивает собирать мячи, сзади раздаются тихие шаги: Ячи всегда появляется с чёрного хода.  
Иронично.   
Кагеяма держится пару секунд, потом оборачивается, вцепившись в ящик для мячей; как каждый раз, продирает холодом, сердце пропускает удар: он видел это столько раз и никак не может привыкнуть.   
На улице зажигаются фонари, пробивающийся сквозь окна свет ложится на стены, пол; Ячи закладывает прядь за ухо, а Кагеяма пытается вспомнить, как дышать. Рыжий парик бросает тень на лицо, старая форма Хинаты слегка велика; номер десять в полумраке светится ядовито-оранжевым. Никаких проколов в ушах, татуировок. Кагеяма наконец вдыхает.   
Сейчас в Хинате сто восемьдесят четыре сантиметра, а вот Ячи так и осталась маленькой — и это хорошо. Почти не отличишь от Хинаты, каким он был на первом году старшей школы, до того, как начал прибавлять в росте каждый месяц, — каким Кагеяма его полюбил.   
Ячи молчит, только смотрит; они с самого начала договорились о тишине: голос не подделаешь. Кагеяма отпускает ящик и подходит к ней на нетвердых ногах, обнимает — на спине, под тонкой тканью спортивной формы, угадываются края утяжки.   
— Шоё, — шепчет Кагеяма, устраивая подбородок на рыжей макушке. — Привет.  
Такая дурость, такая тоска, думает он в очередной раз, когда чувствует, что Ячи обнимает его в ответ дрожащими руками. Сдалось же Хинате влюбиться именно в Кенму. Сейчас мог бы быть такой прекрасный замкнутый треугольник, если бы Хината выбрал для себя Ячи; они бы втроём выпутались. Помогли бы Ячи справиться со страстью к Кагеяме, достаточно сильной, чтобы та сама предложила играть роль Хинаты, лишь бы быть к предмету обожания поближе, отрезвили бы Кагеяму, который как начал сходить с ума из-за первой любви, так и не перестал.   
Что теперь об этом думать. Они оба уже слишком увязли друг в друге, Кагеяма даже не заметил, как это произошло.   
Они стоят так с минуту — Кагеяма водит руками по жесткой от частой стирки ткани формы — а потом Ячи берет его за руку своей, в перчатке, и ведет в подсобку, к сложенным матам.   
С того мгновения, как за ними закрывается серая дверь подсобки, Кагеяма прекращает называть Ячи по имени даже про себя. Только сбивается на мгновение, когда между расставленных ног видит свидетельство того, что перед ним всё же девушка; но это быстро забывается, стоит только уткнуться лбом в чужую спину, двигаться и бесконечно выстанывать «Шоё».   
Они никогда не занимаются этим лицом к лицу. Никогда — как мужчина и женщина. Кагеяма берет Хинату — Ячи — сзади, не снимая с чужого тела футболку и лишь немного приспустив шорты, чтобы не отвлекала форма бедер; липкие от смазки руки не держатся за мат, и Кагеяма хватается за миниатюрные плечи, кровь шумит в ушах. Он стонет сам и слышит чужой голос — в предоргазменной дымке не разобрать, женский или мужской.   
Кагеяма кончает, сжав в зубах ткань чужой черной футболки. По телу разливается блаженная слабость, он скатывает презерватив и заталкивает его между стеной и шкафом, а сам возвращается на маты и ложится рядом — теперь уже можно назвать всё своими именами — рядом с Ячи.   
Она стягивает с себя парик и убирает с лица прилипшие пряди светлых волос. Дышит глубоко, раскрасневшаяся, красивая; Ячи закрывает глаза руками, а потом перекатывается к Кагеяме под бок и прячет лицо на его плече.  
Кагеяму так и подмывает спросить у неё всё то, что иногда кружится в голове: действительно ли её всё устраивает, может ли Кагеяма сделать что-то для неё; а, и ведь она тоже считает, что Хината напрасно укатил в Токио?  
Кагеяма открывает рот — и закрывает, когда Ячи молча берет его за руку и мягко сжимает пальцы. Они лежат на всё ещё где-то влажном от пятен смазки мате, молчат и не смотрят друг на друга; краткое умиротворение разбивает звук проехавшего по ближайшей дороге мотоцикла, и Кагеяма помогает Ячи встать, приносит ей из зала сумку с её, девичьей, одеждой.   
Ячи смотрит на него глазами Хинаты, переодевшись, потом коротко кланяется и уходит, так и не проронив ни слова. Кагеяма закрывает за ней дверь черного хода на ключ и прижимается к прохладному металлу спиной; прячет лицо в руках и долго, обреченно выдыхает.  
Можно ли тут помочь разговорами? Могут ли они как-то помочь друг другу выбраться из ловушки, в которую загнали себя сами?  
Ответ Кагеяма знает — но не знает, что с этим знанием делать.  
Разве что продолжать; и узнать, кто сломается первым, из первых рук.


End file.
